


Burnt

by Fienf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Brother Dabi, Dabi is So Done (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unreliable Narrator, burned flesh, graphic descriptions of pain, kinda ooc dabi, post agni kai zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fienf/pseuds/Fienf
Summary: Dabi finds a fresh Agni Kai Zuko and decides to take him home. Too bad Zuko doesn't understand a word thats going on.Or:Dabi and Zuko adopt each other and also Himiko because there are too many kids without justice. So they decide to do something about that.
Relationships: Dabi & Toga Himiko, Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) & Dabi (My Hero Academia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> I am a chronic fic dropper and my schedule is wack. Enjoy the fic(s). Cross posted on ffn.net under Benthos and written in the mornings.

Touya put on his jacket for the day, pulling up his facial mask and hood. Venturing out always ensured him covering up every inch of himself unless he wanted the authorities on his ass.  _ Technically _ he was a dead person, though that didn’t stop his paranoia. Endeavor was always a stubborn bastard and if he got a sniff his eldest son was still alive? All hell would reign down upon him and the homeless enclave he lived with. 

Today would be the day that he applied for a job at a bar, again. Not many places would want him, with limited job experience and not even a high school degree. Not to mention the scars. 

Oh god, the horror.

There were other places, sure, that would accept him - like tattoo parlours and the more illegal side of life - but he knew they were rife with trouble and conflict. He was only twenty-two, turning twenty-three, he was *not* going to waste his youth on petty shit like fighting in gang wars and dying because he decided to smuggle something and some cruel hero kills him. 

He already had one hero ruin his life, like hell he’d let another one take it. His life, he means. No innuendo there, some heroes are definitely not sexy as sin… better to leave it off there. Heroes were as dangerous and cruel as they were pretty and genial.

Zipping up the last zipper,Touya walked toward the bar. It wasn’t that far, only about three blocks. Wasn’t far enough to take a train there, though the snow flakes might pose a problem. Though he could take it off, it would seem a bit suspicious. The plan would be to convince them it was because his quirk needed his skin to be covered at all times and if he arrived with his coat off? Yeah, no. Even if he did put it back on before reaching the building, all bars had at least some sort of information system going around. It was bad enough that they would find out that he was homeless, lying to them straight to their face and them finding out would be an even worse fate. 

Whatever, if they didn’t accept him, some other place would. It’s not like he had a home to commute back and forth to.

Sighing, he walked down the a path between the city riverbank and the forestline. Honestly, days like this could almost make him believe in the beauty of the world. That the humans would spare such a good piece of nature was like thanking someone for giving less than the bare minimum and -

The all too familiar smell of burnt flesh passed through his nose.

The smell alone was enough to break through his reverie

Dabi could smell the scent of burning flesh a mile away. It was like nicotine, addicting and yet _so_ , so bad for him. Bad for everyone. Not many liked their skin burnt, especially him. You can take him word for it, he's covered in such burns - and staples to keep the rotting skin together. 

It was disgusting.

He was disgusting.

And his angst and hesitation to check the source was disgusting to him too, so Dabi sighed and strode around the beach. _Why_ was it always somewhere like this. 

Maybe it was a villain instead, he mused. A villain luring him in to have his wicked ways with dabi. Yikes.

Speaking of yikes, he rounded the corner to see a curled up, sobbing boy clutching his face . Damn. Not again.

He even has black hair to match Dabi's own. ... they could be brothers at this point.  Shitty inheritance then. Then again, Dabi's hair wasn't naturally black. It was white, just like their' mother's. Rei.

Rei Todoroki's. Wife to Enji Todoroki, the Flame Hero and the second ranked hero in all of japan, Endeavor. A blatant child abuser.

Fuck the system, abolish it. The only heroes worth keeping were those in it for the justice, like the underground heroes.

Honestly, heroes like Eraser were one of the only reasons why Endeavor's head isn't on a spike at the moment with his crimes revealed to the world in a last ditch attempt at martyrdom , to do something right with his life. Them, and the countless heroes and the clairvoyant heroes, and the poor innocent people who would start a riot if they found out.

Good. Let them find out. If they riot over the truth, then that means the truth must be learned and heard and spoken for everyone to hear. Diogenes said that, 1430. Greece. Yup.

See, Diogenes was the greatest person to ever exist. Not only did he spit on the floor of a rich man's house after being told not to, he also said and flat out refused Alexander the great and said he'd rather be Diogenes than anyone else. he was firmly eat the rich and lived in a bathing tub with nothing else.  Well, he used to have a bowl but after seeing a boy drinking water with only his hands, he threw it out. What an icon. We love Diogenes in this house, we do we do. 

But this was getting off topic. Diogenes can wait, burnt boys - burnt children - cannot.

Dabi approached the curled up boy and nudged him with his foot. 

"Y'know, it's almost winter. Like, literally. It's December man. You're gonna freeze out here so come back to my place so you don't die man. . C'mon." He continued nudging the boy , lightly tapping his foot ( and wow, those *clothes*).

The boy , though, through no fault of his own , snarled and lunged at Dabi .

Huh, kid's got spunk.

But Dabi didn't suffer through his life just to get the kick shitted out of his by this kid. Kid was younger than him anyhow and with how much they looked alike, it'd be just his luck if one of his past associates kidnapped the boy thinking they finally had something on the great Dabi.

"Woah, woah, calm down," He dodged a kick and a punch thrown messily towards him. Funny how much he looked like Shouto, from the burn to the bad fighting after he got burned too. It was quite sad how many burned boys there were in the world and if this one was by Endeavor too, the world be damned. It was time to take Diogenes's way out and fuck. shit. Up.

The boy snarled again and snapped something out in a foreign , harsh language. Dabi cocked an eyebrow at that - it didn't sound like English or literally any other language in the world (that he recognized). Maybe a mix of Japanese and German? German was a clusterfuck aggressive sounding language but Russian was too soft so it couldn't be Russian. Was it a dialect, maybe?

Not that Dabi would recognize it anyway. His father only made him learn English and a little bit of Spanish and Cantonese before he made his way out of his family's life . In a way. But nonetheless, his education in general was lacking so it's not like it mattered anyway - almost no one would employ him or let him continue his education now that he dropped out for over years now.

Except semi shady businesses, especially those employed by the yakuza, villains, and other general criminals in the eyes of the law.

But fuck the law, they’re the reason why he was in this position in the first place. They openly endorsed many horrible people, such as Endeavor. Fuck Endeavor too, but not physically. He might actually enjoy that and, really, the end goal is to make Endeavor not enjoy *anything*.

Maybe Dabi should be planning to burn his dick off. Now that’d be hilarious. Then tell the press he’s a euchre.

“Let’s just go back so I can help you at my place. With my luck, some hero might think I’m the one who attacked you.” Touya gestured the boy over to him. “Come on. I mean no harm, really.” He was so going to be late at this point but who even cares at this point. Sure, it was a literal matter of life and death in this capitalist society but this boy mattered, even if it was decreasing by the day that a hero of good integrity would help (/him).

The boy squinted at him with his good eye and stepped closer. Goodie. Looks like he intends to follow him. Achievement earned.


End file.
